Guilt
by JessRobStar
Summary: Robin is Slade's apprentice, but what happens when he robs from Wayne Enterprises and the Teen Titans arrive? Someone gets hurt. What will happen when the rest of the Titans take Robin back into the Team, will he forgive himself for hurting a member of the Teen Titans? Set During Apprentice Part 2. R&R (:
1. Chapter 1

**Some of the speaking and stuff is copied straight out of the show, so yeah hope you like and please review guys (:**

Chapter 1

Raven

My body was killing me, it felt like something was exploding in my body, I look over to Robin and Starfire and see Robin placing Starfire on the ground gently, Starfire puts her hand out

"Robin" Starfire says weakly.

"I'm sorry" Robin says as he shoots Starfire with the thermal blaster, causing a slight explosion. The pain stops and Beastboy, Beastboy and I all get up and look at each other weakly.

"Weirdness, what just happened?" Beastboy asks holding his head.

"I don't know man, but I don't like that feeling, how did he do that?" Cyborg asks.

"I don't think that was Robin" I reply. The three of us look at each other and nod.

"Where's Star?" Beastboy asks. I point to the top of the rooftop and see Starfire there unconscious. Beastboy turns into a pterodactyl and picks up Starfire and brings her down onto the ground gently. "Robin really did a number on Starfire" Beastboy says. We all nod as Cyborg picks Starfire up.

"We'll take her back to the tower, and do some tests, and then I think we need to do some tests on ourselves to see whats inside us" Cyborg says as we head back to the tower. Cyborg takes Starfire into the medical room and gets started on some tests.

"Hey Raven, I set up a way to check whats inside our body in the lounge room, you could go test it?" Cyborg recommends. I nod as Beastboy and I head into the lounge room as Beastboy takes a seat on the chair. I put the helmet thing on Beastboy and the plugs and turn it on at the power cord, it powers on as we wait a few minutes as the results show up on the TV screen. "Cyborg, I've got something" I yell out. I see Cyborg coming down the hallway and looks at the TV Screen. "Slade must have got these things inside of us with the decoy" I say. We all nod. "So Robin's only stealing things, and attacking us so we don't get killed?" Beastboy asks.

"Well Starfire did get hurt, and pretty badly too, she's in a coma and there's no certainty that she's going to wake up" Cyborg says sadly, Beastboy's expression turns to a rather sad one as tears fall from his face, I put my arm around Beastboy and I feel Beastboy's body stiffen but relax a second later, a tear falls down my face. Starfire might not even wake up. Though I'd never admit it but Starfire was like a sister to me. Beastboy pulls away and smiles sadly. "Thanks Rae, I needed that" Beastboy says quietly, I nod shyly.

"We'd better go save Robin then" Cyborg says his eye full of sorrow.

"How are we going to tell him about Starfire? You know how close they were" Beastboy says. We all look at each other and sigh.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't keep it a secret forever, and he deserves to know" Cyborg says. We all agree and head to Slade's hideout as we call it. We see the two looking at each other "From now on I want you to call me master" Slade says as Cyborg shoots Slade causing him to fall to the ground "Leave Robin alone man" Beastboy says. Slade gets up weakly and looks at Robin

"Robin, attack" Slade says weakly.

Robin moves towards the group looking frantic "Get out of here, go" Robin says, shoving his hand up into the air.

"You don't know what those beams did to-" Robin says.

"Dude" Beastboy says.

"We know" I say staying in my position in the air.

"And we don't care, we're not leaving without you man" Cyborg says, Slade comes over to Robin.

"How very touching, but Robin doesn't need any friends" Slade says hitting the controller, we all stumble falling to the ground the same pain as at the rooftop, we were all on our hands and knees, holding our stomachs where it hurt the most.

"This is the price of your disobedience Robin" Slade remarks as Robin frowns sadly.

"Now do as I command, attack!" Slade says the sound of venom in his voice; Robin looks over at us sadly.

"No" Robin says running towards the machine and hits it causing him to start groaning as you see the pain throughout his face, Robin stands up walking towards Slade, slowly but surely.

"New deal Slade, if I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice" Robin says angrily.

"And I know how you hate to lose" Robin says looking up at Slade as Robin falls to the ground, the pain obviously overtaking him, Slade rips off the controller and throws it to the ground causing it to break, Slade throws his leg at Robin in which he catches it, smirking and slams Slade into the air.

"Titans, go!" Robin yells as we all start to attack Cyborg shoots his beam causing Slade to fall to the ground once more. I use my power and trap Slade's legs as he hits the ground again. Robin does one more final hit in the head causing his mask to break. Slade grabs hold of the side of his head stumbling backwards and running off. "Another day Robin" Slade says turning a button causing the room to go black then red as parts of the ceiling fall to the ground, we all run towards the exit, Robin in front. "Let's go home" Robin says turning around.

**So what did you think? Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven

We'd headed back to Titans Tower and Robin looks at us suspiciously. "Why didn't Starfire come? I thought she'd be eager to fight" Robin asks.

"She was asleep when we came to get her so we thought we could handle it on our own, it wasn't a biggie anyway" Beastboy says as I give him a nudge. Beastboy and Cyborg sigh.

"Robin, I think we need to show you something" I say. Robin looks at us confused as we lead him to the medical room. "Uh why are you leading me to the medical room? Did Starfire fall asleep in there?" Robin asks a smirk escaping his lips.

"Not exactly" Cyborg says opening the door as we all head inside, Robin going through last.

I look back at Robin and see a shocked look on his face as he looks at all the marks on Starfire, the burn marks covering her stomach and her arms , her face a pale white.

"Please tell me I didn't do this?" Robin says moving closer towards Starfire, his voice filled with guilt and pain. Beastboy gulps as we look at each other sadly before looking back down at the ground.

Robin put his face in his hands, and I could see a tear fall down his cheek. "How bad is it?" Robin asks. I look over at Beastboy and Cyborg who shrug, Robin looks directly at me and sighs.

"Raven? Be honest with me?" Robin asks. I nudge Cyborg.

"She's in a coma and there's a good chance that she won't wake up" Cyborg says, Robin's shoulders droop. "Can I just be alone with Star?" Robin asks. We all nod.

"Robin, where here if you need" Cyborg and Beastboy say giving Robin a pat on the shoulder. I look over at Robin and sigh. "I'm here if you need Robin, just don't put all the blame on yourself, it was Slade's fault as well" I say as I head out of the room.

(*)(*)(*)  
Robin POV

I get closer to Starfire and take a seat on the chair next to her, I lift the blanket and grasp her hand squeezing it tightly. "Starfire, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but apparently coma patients can actually here when people talk to them, so here it goes. I'm sorry Star, for everything. I only attacked you with the thermal blaster because Slade said to, and if I didn't listen, the probes inside of you would have killed you. I'm so sorry for hurting you Star, I never wanted to see you hurt, I wanted to protect you from Slade at all costs, but it turns out the danger was me. I'm sorry" I say kissing Starfire on the forehead and walking out.

**So what did you think? Please review?**


End file.
